Doutes
by LazTheMoonRabbit
Summary: [One-shot] Cairngorm a des doutes vis à vis des sentiments qu'il a envers Phos. Il vas donc dans sa chambre pour lui en parler. SPOIL CHAPITRE 75


_*prend une grande respiration*_

** /!\ Attention, spoil jusqu'au chapitre 75 /!\**

_ [One-shot]_

_ Cairngorm a des doutes vis à vis des sentiments qu'il a envers Phos. Il vas donc dans sa chambre pour lui en parler._

_ [Warning ! Romance niveau "gamine de 14 ans" ! Taux de malaise : 99,9999% (C'est ma première fanfic rating M soyez sympa les gens s'il vous plait)]_

* * *

9 jours se sont écoulés depuis le "mariage" d'Aechmea et de Cairnbitch... Euh Cairngorm. Celui-ci profitait bien de sa nouvelle vie, et de son mari (je vais faire une crise cardiaque à chaque fois que je vais écrire ce mot é_è) Pour être franc, il s'amusait comme un petit fou, et il s'en battait royalement les couilles qu'il n'avait pas de savoir si la mission "on a envie de mourir tu peux prier pour nous stp ?" avançait.

Mais quelque chose le tracassait.. Nan, l'énervait, c'est mieux (pas vrai ?) Il n'arrivait pas à enlever les questions qu'il se posait et le visage de cet abruti de sa tête. Raaaah ! Ça l'énervait ! Il avait la vie qu'il rêvait, il avait un homme qui prenait soin de lui, il pouvait enfin être "lui même"... Mais nan, il fallait encore que cet imbécile de Phos vienne déranger ses pensées !

Cairn se retourna dans son grand lit. C'était la nuit et Aechmea l'avait laissé dormir dans sa chambre, seul. Ouais enfin, il avait la moitié du peuples des Séléniens qui montait la garde à la porte au cas où, tu vois. On sais jamais, des fois qu'une mouche déciderai d'attaquer Moonrion.

L'état de Phos inquiétait, euh nan, é-énervait Cairngorm ! Comment pourrait-on être inquiet pour un raté comme lui ? C'te blague ! Pendant la cérémonie du mariage, Phosphophyllite était resté là, dans un coin de la pièce au fond, le regard triste perdue dans le vague. Puis le lendemain, quand Aechmea lui avait donné les informations et les trucs dont il avait besoin pour son excursion sur la Terre, il avait refusé, demandant de décaler à plus tard. Et depuis cette fois là, personne ne l'a revu. Il s'est enfermé da sa chambre, ne laissant personne rentrer.

Alors Cairn se disait "Il peux pas arrêter d'agir comme un gamin pendant 5 secondes ?" Et en même temps il se demandait pourquoi il agissait comme ça. Bon, peut être qu'il s'inquiétait un petit peu. Mais juste un petit peu hein! Pas beaucoup !

Il se retournait encore et encore, mais impossible de dormir. Raaaaaaah il fallait qu'il tire les choses au clair sinon ça allait l'énerver pendant longtemps ! Il se leva, bien décidé à aller voir ce crétin. Il ouvrit la porte et fit face à 4 armoires à glace. Mais des armoires à glace en nuage. Cairn aimait le côté protecteur de Baldmea euh... Aechmea, mais là c'était vraiment TROP protecteur ! Nan mais sérieux ! Il pouvait aller où il voulait, voir qui il voulait sans avoir des cameras vivantes h/24 avec lui !

**Séléniens random 1 : ****Miss Cairngorm, où allez vous si tard dans la nuit ?**

**Cairn :**** Ça vous regarde ?**

**SR-2 : ****Nous sommes chargé de vous surv- protéger en l'absence du prince. Donc en effect oui.**

**Cairn : ****Je dois parler à ce crétin de Phos, je n'ai pas besoin de vous !**

**SR-4 : ****Bien alors nous allons vous accompagner.**

Avec une moue boudeuse, Cairngorm accepta finalement. Ils se rendirent donc dans les appartements des cristaux. La chambre de Phos était un peu plus loin des autres, donc ils passèrent dans le couloir sans déranger les autres houseki qui dormaient. Arrivé devant la porte, Cairn se retourna vers les frigo ambulant. Il essaya de prendre un air menaçant.

**Cairn : ****Merci bien, mais je n'ai plus besoin de vous. Vous pouvez vous en aller ! Et si j'apprend que vous êtes resté, je ferrai en sorte qu'**_**il**_** vous punisse pour m'avoir importuné !**

Les Séléniens se regardèrent, pesant le pour et le contre. Puis ils saluèrent Cairn avant de partir. Cairn se retrouva seul devant la porte. Il réfléchit une dernière fois, se demandant pourquoi il était venu là. Puis il se décida enfin à toquer.

_Toc toc toc !_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. La voix de Lapis, qui utilisé par Phos avait perdu toute son assurance et exprimait à cet instant comme de la détresse, résonna doucement dans le couloir.

**Phos ****: Je ne veux voir personne...**

**Cairn**** : Ouvre moi Phos ! C'est Cairngorm !**

Il eu un moment de blanc. Si il était sur Terre, il y aurait probablement eu des croassement de corbeaux. Eh, si ça se trouve, y a des corbeaux sur la Lune ! Des corbeaux lunaires ! Bah quoi, y a bien des lapins !

Cairn se dit que c'était stupide, qu'il fallait mieux renoncer. Mais au moment où il tourna les talons, la porte s'ouvrit. Phos sorti lentement de sa chambre. Il avait mauvaise mine, ses cheveux étaient totalement décoiffé et il avait encore des traces d'alliage sur les joues, il avait sûrement pleuré.

**Cairn : Eh, je peux rentrer ?**

**Phos : Oui viens.**

Il se décala pour laisser Cairn rentré. Une fois à l'intérieur, il referma la porte à clée (pas du tout flippant nan nan laissez moi écrire bordel merci bien). Cairn trouva ça bizarre, mais ne releva pas. La pièce était assez désordonné, mais pas étonnant vu que son occupant y avait passé les 9 derniers jours sans sortir. Cairn s'assis sur une chaise en face de Phos, qui s'était assis sur le lit. Il eu quelques secondes de silence, jusqu'à ce que Phos prenne la parole.

**Phos : Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ? Pour me dire à quel point tu es heureux avec Aechmea ? Et bien sache que je suis heureux pour toi. Ah nan attend ! J'm'en fiche en faite !**

**Cairn : OUI je suis heureux avec lui ! T-Très même ! Mais c'est pas pour ça que je suis venu.**

Phos eu comme un espoir, une lumière dans son regard comme si il espérait que Cairn lui dise quelque chose.

**Cairn : ça m'énervait de voir que tu t'étais enfermé dans cette pièce, à rien faire. La mission n'avance pas et les autres attendent !**

La lueur dans les yeux de Phos disparu aussi tôt. Non. Son Cairngorm n'était pas revenu. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

**Phos : Les autres ? Ils se débrouilleront beaucoup mieux sans moi.**

**Cairn : Sérieusement ?! C'est toi qui nous a entrainé là dedans ! Et là, tu me dis que tu abbandonne ?! ça t'arrive de penser aux autres des fois ?!**

**Phos : ET VOUS ? CA VOUS ARRIVE DE PENSER A MOI ?! A CE QUE JE PEUX RESSENTIR ?!**

Phos s'était levé, en colère. Son alliage commençait à lui couler des yeux, et des fissures apparaissaient sur son visage. Cairngorm, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, resta cloué sur sa chaise.

**Phos : C'EST TOUJOURS DE MA FAUTES ! "PHOS LE TRAITE", "PHOS L'EGOISTE" MAIS QUI A BOUGE SON CUL POUR ESSAYER DE VOUS SAUVER ? EST-CE QUE C'EST SENSEI ? EST-CE QUE C'EST BORT OU BIEN TOI ? NON ! C'EST MOI ! MOI DONT ON S'EST MOQUE PARCE QUE J'AI EU LE MALHEUR DE NAITRE DANS UN CORPS "TROP FRAGILE" ! MOI, LE PETIT DERNIER BON A RIEN, INSOLENT ET MALADROIT ! PARCE QUE TU PENSE QUE J'AI FAIS EXPRES DE TOUT FOUARER ? QUE JE FAISAIS EXPRES D'AGIR DE FACON SI BORNE ET INSOLENTE JUSTE POUR VOUS EMBETER ? EST-CE QUE A UN MOMENT QUELQU'UN NE S'EST PAS DIS "OH, TIENS IL FAUDRAIT PEUT ÊTRE COMPRENDRE POURQUOI PHOS EST COMME CA ?" NAN BIEN SUR ! C'ETAIT TROP COMPLIQUE ! V-VOUS... JE ... **

Des larmes dorées coulaient le long de ses joues, pour venir s'écraser au sol.

**Phos : PENDANT L'HIVER, COMBIEN DE FOIS JE ME SUIS DIS QU'IL FAUDRAIT QUE JE SAUTE DANS L'EAU POUR ME FAIRE BROYER PAR LES ICEBERGS ET DISPARAITRE ?**

Cairn sursauta. Lui aussi ?

**Phos : OH ! ET TU SAIS POURQUOI L'IDIOT QUE JE SUIS A PERDU SES BRAS ? J'AI VOULU ME LES COUPER ! MAIS J'AI RATE, COMME TOUTES LES CHOSES QUE JE FAIS, J'AI DERAPE ET AU FINAL, J'AI EU CE QUE JE VOULAIS ! ET MALGRES TOUT, J'AI ESSAYER DE GARDER LE SOURIRE, D'ALLER DE L'AVANT ! JE VOULAIS... JE VEUX VOUS SAUVER ! ET PUIS, JE T'AI RENCONTRE. JE PENSAIS QUE TU ETAIS MON AMI, QUE LES SENTIMENTS ETAIENT MUTUELS. MAIS DEPUIS LE DEBUT TOUT EST FAUX... TOUT... TOUT TOUT TOUT TOUT TOUT EHEHEHEH MEME MOI... QUI SUIS-JE AU FOND ?**

Son visage est déformé par les craquelures et l'alliages.

**Phos : EST-CE QUE JE SUIS REELLEMENT "PHOSPHOPHYLLITE" ? NON... JE NE SUIS QU'UN AMA DE PIECES DETACHEES QUI PORTE CE NOM ! JE... JE NE... SAIS MEME PLUS QUI JE SUIS...**

Phos s'éffondra au sol, regardant Cairngorm avec un regard déséspéré. Celui ci s'était levé machinalement de sa chaise, pris dans un dilemme. Pourquoi voulait-il le réconforter à tout prix ? Ce fichu Ghost n'était plus là pour lui dicter ses actions et ses sentiments ! La voix de Phos/Lapis, à peine audible cette fois, comme un soupir, rammena Cairn à la réalité.

**Phos : Cairn... J-J'ai mal... Je veux j-juste dormir et ne plus jamais me révéiller... Cairn... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? J-Je... Je suis perdu... Cairn...**

A cette instant, Cairngorm arrêta de réfléchir. Il se jeta sur le plus jeune et le pris dans ses bras. Phos était étonné, mais il s'empressa de l'étreindre à son tour. Ils restèrent comme ça juste qu'à ce que Phos se sent mieux, puis Cairn passa sa main dans ses cheveux bleu-nuit.

**Cairn : A-Ah là là... Tu sais que tu me fatigue toi ? Arrête de te poser trop de questions...**

**Phos : P-Peut être que je devrais oui...**

Cairn aida Phos à s'asseoir sur le lit et s'assit à ses côté.

**Cairn : Là là... ça vas mieux ?**

**Phos : Hum hum... Merci...**

**Cairn : Te connaissant... Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Phos : Pas une seule fois.**

**Cairn : Ah. ça explique ton état j'imagine.**

Ils continuèrent à se regarder pendant quelque longues minutes. Puis Cairngorm eu une idée. Une idée totalement idiote, déplacée, gênante même. Comment pouvait-il penser à _cette_ solution pour lui remonter le moral ? Peut être avait t'il pas conscience de se que ça repprésentait. Ou peut être qu'au fond, il en avait envie ?

Il leva une de ses mains pour venir caresser doucement, même effleurer la joue de Phos, qui sursauta à son contact.

**Cairn : Et si... Huuuum... Il y a quelque chose que... Euh...**

Il reprit son soufle (oui, imaginons que les gemmes aient la capacité de respirer) en rougissant. Il chercha ses mots, puis reprit.

**Cairn : Quand ... je n'allais pas bien, je me sentait... Vraiment seul, et j'avais l'impression comme tu l'as dis, que tout ce que je pensais être vrai était faux... J'ai eu le soutient d'Aechmea. Il m'a montré à quelle point il m'aimait, et me sentir aimé... M'as redonné le sourire. Et puis, une fois... Il a... On a fait quelque chose, quelque chose que nos ancêtres faisaient apparament pour prouver leur amours... Et après je me suis sentit vraiment bien...**

Phos regardait Cairn un air totalement perdu.

**Cairn : Est-ce que... ça t'aiderai si je le faisait avec toi ? **

Phos ne comprenait absolument pas où Cairngorm voulait en venir. Ses paroles maladroites n'aidaient pas. Ce qu'il avait compris en revanche, c'est qu'il était devenu un peu plus doux, et qu'il voulait l'aider. Alors, avec un léger sourire, Phos redit à Cairngorm une phrase qu'il lui avait déjà dites, et qu'il continuerai de dire encore longtemps.

**Phos : Je te fais confiance. **

***-Attention les enfants ! ça commence 3-***

Cairn allongea Phos sur le lit, et ce mis à califourchon sur lui. Bon, maintenant il devait ce rappeler de ce qu'Aechmea avait fait. Il approcha du visage de Phos avant d'appuyer soudainement ses "lèvres" contre les siennes. Phos poussa un petit cri de surprise, mais ne semblait pas être gêné par le geste. Bon. ça veux dire que Cairngorm se démerdait pas trop mal. Il commença alors doucement à bougé ses lèvres, tout en carressant le torse de Phos. Des soupirs étouffés par le baisé s'échappa de la bouche du plus jeune. Ah, donc oui. Cairn était plutôt doué au final. Ou alors Phos était très sensible. Ils arrêtèrent le baisé.

**Phos : Q-Qu'est ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?**

Cairngorm repris soudainement son air bitchesque (oui j'ai inventé un mot. Parce que rien ne peux qualifier Cairnbitch.) Il pris les deux bras de Phos pour les lui clouer en haut de la tête, l'empêchant de bouger (ouais enfin, hypothétiquement. Ils sont en or semi-liquides ses bras, rien ne peux les retenir. C'est une fanfiction, utilise ton imagination Billy. )

**Cairn : Sois patient, tu vas voir !**

Phos avait un peu peur, mais il avait une totale confiance en son partenaire.

Cairn passa sa main sous sa combinaison, jusqu'à atteindre son entre-jambe. Phos sursauta. Cette endroit était sensible, même chez les gemmes. Cairn guettait la moindre réaction de son partenaire, il était partagé entre l'envie de le réconforter et l'envie de lui montrer "qui avait la plus grosse"... Ouais en gros qu'il était le plus fort et le plus intélligent des deux. Il commençait même à ce demander si Ghost était encore en train de l'influencer... Ou si il aimait vraiment cet imbécile. Mine de rien, il ne savait plus où il en était, lui non plus.

Il secoua la tête légèrement, comme pour faire partir ses questions, puis il se mit au "travail". Il commença doucement à frotter sa main à l'entre-jambe de Laphos, tout en le regardant dans les yeux. La réaction ne se fît pas attendre. Phos, un air à la fois surpris et gêné collé au visage, se mit à respirer (ton imagination Billy TON IMAGINATION) de plus en plus fort. Son alliage commençait peu à peu à perdre contenance, et il regardait Cairn avec un regard intérrogateur.

Il ressentait un sentiment qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentit auparavant. S'était comme quand il parlait avec Shinsha... Ou quand Antarc l'a pris sous son aile... Ou quand il passait du temps avec Cairn, mais en 10... Nan 100 fois plus fort ! Une chaleur étrange, mais agréable le traversait tout entier. Toutes ses inquiètudes semblaient s'envoler l'espace d'un instant, tant qu'il était près de Cairngorm. Oui, c'est Cairngorm qui l'aidait à ce sentir mieux. C'était son meilleur ami après tout ! ...

Ou peut être qu'il ressentait autre chose ? Peut être que c'était pour ça qu'il se sentait mal pendant le mariage, quand il a vu Aechmea et Cairn ensemble, si proche...

**Phos : Cairn... E-Est-ce que tu aime vraiment Aechmea ?**

Cairn s'arrêta. Lui même ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il... C'est assez drôle comme situation. Il avait comme deux personnes en lui, deux "Cairn" qui avait deux façon d'être et deux choix différents. L'un lui disait que, bien sûr, il aimait Aechmea. C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait épousé après tout. L'autre lui criait corps et âme qu'il voulait Phos, qu'il voulait l'aider, le rassurer, l'aimer _(purée... Je suis en train d'écrire un chapitre shoujo cucu de gamine de 14 ans ou bien ?)_. Pourtant, Ghost n'était plus là. Ce n'était plus lui qui lui murmurait ces choses à l'oreille. Alors... Peut être que lui aussi, il le voulait ? Peut être que finalement, c'est **son **choix à lui ? Mais depuis qu'Aechmea s'y est mélé, c'est le premier qui a le dessus...

Phos se redressa légèrement, profitant de l'absence mentale de Cairn pour l'observer de plus près. Il n'y a rien à faire. Ses cheveux gris perles, sa couleur brune foncé légèrement translucide... Phos le trouvait magnifique, tout d'un coup. Il en oubliait toutes les petites gueugueurres de gamins qu'ils ont eu auparavant. Ouais enfin, avec la tête de Lapis, il n'était pas mal non plus. ça lui donnait un air plus malin, il trouvait. Il était plus classe comme ça. Avec sa tête à lui, il aurait eu l'air d'un abrutis. Un abrutis dépressif. En même temps, c'est ce qu'il est.

Il passa sa main sur la joue de Cairn, la carressant doucement.

**Phos : Cairn... Je crois que je t'aime ! **

Cairn regarda Phos dans les oeils, essayant de repprendre la confiance en lui qu'il avait durement gagné ses dernières semaines. Mais ces simples mots lui ont totalement retourné l'esprit. Phos décida de prendre une inissiative, histoire de faire avancer les choses. Il s'avança vers Cairn et l'embrassa de nouveau, plus intensément cette fois. Cairn fût surpris, mais repris rapidement le contrôle. Il reinstala Phos bien en dessous de lui, et recommence ses mouvements sur son entre-jambes. Phos s'accrocha à lui, entourant son torse de ses bras dorés, tout en continuant de soupirer. Puis, il eu une idée. Il commença à carresser le torse du brun en passant sa main sous ses vêtements (qui de toute façon, était assez ouvert hein). Cairn commença alors à soupirer lui aussi, faisant apparaître un sourir de contentement sur le visage de Laphos.

Soudain, les caresses de Cairngorm se firent plus dur, moins affecteuses. Phos le regarda avec un air surpris. Son regard avait changé, il était passé de concerné à ennuyé. Ah. Il semblerais que "Moonrion" sois revenu. "Cairn" avait perdu. Du moins pour l'instant.

Il accéléra ses mouvements de vas et viens, tandis que les soupirs de Phos se transformaient peu à peu en gémissements. Il s'accrocha aux draps du lit, fermant les yeux.

**Cairn : Arrête tes bruits bizarres ! Tu vas réveiller toutes les Lunes !**

**Phos : M-Mais c'est... Toi ... q-qui me touche ... A des ... endroits improbaaaaAAAAAH !**

Un mouvement un peu plus profond que les autres _(?) _fit gémir Phos de plus belle. Il commençait à voir flou. Cairngorm frottait toujours sa main droite sur l'entre jambe du plus jeune, et commença à lui enlever ses vêtements.

**Phos : C-Cairn... Qu'est-ce que t-tu...**

**Cairn : Laisse toi faire ! C'est ce que Aechmea a fait alors ça dois être bien...**

**Phos : C-Caaaairn... Je pense p-pas que... Ça sois une bonne id-**

**Cairn : F-Ferme là ! Et arrête de m'appeler avec cette voix là, c'est gênant !**

Entre deux gémissements, les vêtements de Phos finissent sur le sol. Cairn se redressa pour mieux l'observer.

**Cairn : Eh bah, tu ressemble vraiment plus à rien.**

**Phos : L-La ferme...**

Dans l'état où il était, Phos contrôlait plus difficilement son alliage. Il coulait de ses yeux, de ses fissures et légèrement de la bouche. Cairn ricana. Il eut une idée pour l'humilier encore plus. Il s'avança vers son visage et lécha l'or qui lui coulait de la bouche, d'une façon très provocatrice. Phos se mit à rougir, ne sachant plus vraiment se qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

**Cairn : Alors, c'est qui le plus moche maintenant ?**

Phos agrippa soudainement les vêtements de Cairn, si bien qu'ils partirent rejoindre les siens au sol. _(la magie du scénario.)_

**Phos : C'est pas juste si il y a que moi qui est à nu !**

Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! Genre, il devait supporter ses changements d'humeur en attendant que ça se passe ? Nan mais il rêve ! ll était le grand _Pospopilizliz _! La gemmes qui a sauvé (une partie) des Admirabilis ! Qui est entré dans la légende ! _Phosphophyllite_, le petit dernier que tout le monde croyait faible mais qui a emmené les autres sur la Lune pour trouver une solution ! Et par dessus tout... C'ETAIT BIEN LUI ! LE CRISTAL LE PLUS MIGNON !

_Phylli : Woh woh Laz tu te calme un peu nan ? Les crises de fanboys, c'est pas très très bien hein Tu t'emporte encore !_

_Laisse moi me taper mon délire ! *tousse*_

Cairn et Phos se mirent alors à ce battre pour la place de "celui qui est le plus fort". Cairn aggripait les cheveux de Phos tandis que celui ci essaya de renversé la position. Au final, ça ressemblait juste à deux gamins qui se roulaient dans un lit, à poil. Suivi, bien sûr, de "Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !" et de "Mais lâche moi abrutis tu vas me brisé !". Avec l'aide de ses bras, Phos fini par prendre l'avantage. Cairn le regarde, dépité.

**Cairn : Ah.**

**Phos : AH AH ! C'est à mon tour maintenant !**

Oui certe. Mais à son tour de quoi ? En réalité, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Cairn sourie.

**Cairn : Il vaudrait mieux ça sois moi qui le fasse non ?**

**Phos : ...**

**Cairn : Avoue ta défaite !**

**Phos : Non !**

Cairn leva sa jambe jusqu'à l'entre-jambe du plus jeune.

**Cairn : Tu est sûr ?**

**Phos : Dans tes rêves peut être !**

Moonrion commença à donner des coups dans l'entre jambe de Laphos, mais pas assez fort pour le briser. Une drôle d'expression apparue sur son visage, suivie par des petits cris incontrôlés. Cairngorm aussi commençait à avoir chaud.

**Cairn : Alors toujours pas ?**

**Phos : Aaaah...aaaattend ! Tu... T-triche... Aaaaaah...**

Cairngorm passa sa main dans les cheveux de Phos.

**Cairn : Oh, mais ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire !**

Soudainement, Phos se redressa, agrippa la jambe de Cairn, et commença à faire des mouvements de vas et viens sur celle si, se frottant de plus en plus fort. Cairngorm ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. Il resta là à le regarder pendant quelques secondes, avant de se détendre et se concentre sur la sensation de sa jambe contre son intimité _(se sont toujours des gemmes Billy, imagine que c'est possible)_

Phos ne contrôlait plus ni ses mouvements, ni sa respiration. Il accéléra, tandis que ses soupirs se transformèrent en gémissements. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer, et franchement, il en avait rien à faire. Il se sentait bien et il voulait que ça continue. Puis, ses gémissements gagnèrent en volume et...

Cairn ouvrit les yeux.

**Cairn : S'était quoi ce bruit ?**

Phos, arrivant à peine à reprendre sa respiration et sa contenance, désigna d'un regard son entre jambes.

**Phos : C-C'est... Moi...**

7,5 contre 3,5 il arriva ce qu'il devait arriver. L'entre jambes de Phos était totalement fissuré, voir en miette, et de l'alliage coulait le long jusqu'à la jambe de Cairngorm.

**Phos : D-Désolé Cairn... Je n'arrive pas... À le contrôler...**

Cairn sourie à Phos, repassant une énième fois sa mains dans des cheveux, mais de façon beaucoup plus douce. Ses joues étaient rouge, même si ça ne se voyait pas vraiment avec son brun naturel.

**Cairn : T'inquiète...**

Il replaça Phos sous lui, sans que celui ci ne se plaigne. Puis, il glissa le long de son corps pour atteindre son entre jambes. Phos frissonna. Il commençait déjà à imaginer ce qu'il allait faire. Sans rien dire de plus, Cairngorm glissa sa langue dans les fissures de Phos, léchant l'alliage au passage. Phos s'agrippa fermement aux draps, en retenant un cri. C'était... Froid. Mais bizarrement, une étrange chaleur, semblable à celle de toute à l'heure, remontait jusqu'au haut de son corps. Il voyait totalement flou, et n'arrivait plus à penser à quoi que ce sois.

Cairn leva la tête pour observer Phos.

**Cairn : ... Ça vas ? Je ne te fais pas mal ?**

**Phos : C-Caaaaaaaaaairn...**

Cairngorm rougit encore plus en entendant la voix de Lapis/Phos totalement incontrôlé et saccadé prononcé son nom.

**Phos : S'il... Te plait... C-continue...**

**Cairn : D-D'accord **

Cairn continua pendant quelques minutes, la respiration des deux en fond sonore. Quand soudainement, le bruit de quelqu'un qui toc à la porte les fît sursauter tous les deux. Cairn regarda Phos, puis se redressa et dis en essayant de repprendre de l'assurance dans sa voix :

**Cairn : Q-Qui est là ?**

**Voix d'un séléniens random : Mademoiselle, nous sommes venu pour vous raccompagner dans votre chambre. Ca fait déjà 1 heure que vous discutez avec monsieur Phos, avez vous terminé ? Il se fait tard.**

Cairn eu peur pendant quelques secondes, priant pour que cette abruti n'ai pas l'idée de rentrer dans la pièce.

**Cairn : Oui j'arrive laissez moi deux minutes !**

**SR : Très bien !**

Cairn se leva, remis sa tenue très vite, pendant que Phos se remettais des événements. Puis, une fois dans un état plus présentable, Cairn se retourna vers Phos.

**Cairn : (chuchotte) ca vas aller pour ton entre-jambes ?**

**Phos : (chuchotte aussi) T'inquiète je gère !**

**Cairn : (toujours) D'accord. On se vois plus tard.**

**Phos : (ça n'a pas changé Billy) Bonne nuit.**

Cairn quitta la pièce.

Et Phos était encore plus largué.

Et l'auteur de cette fanfiction se promis de ne plus écrire ce genre de fanfic avant un moment.


End file.
